Just A Scratch The Reason Why
by TheAgonyofBlank
Summary: Grey's Anatomy/Women's Murder Club Crossover Lindsay is hospitalized, and Addison, who works at the hospital, goes to see her. Addison/Lindsay. Femslash.


Title: Just A Scratch (The Reason Lindsay Boxer Decides Hospitals Aren't Evil)  
Fandom: _Grey's Anatomy/Women's Murder Club._  
Pairing: Addison/Lindsay.  
Prompt: Addison/Lindsay, gunshot, from crossmyheart International Day of Femslash ficathon.  
Words: 1045.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Characters are definitely not mine. This is a fluffy piece. Comments and criticism are welcome.

* * *

Lindsay Boxer hated hospitals.

Well, she only hated them when she was a patient because it made her feel weak and vulnerable and she really didn't like being poked and prodded at and-

"Ow!"

Luke sighed at her exclamation. "You know, Lindsay, you wouldn't feel anything if you'd let me use more anesthesia."

"I'll be fine," Lindsay groused.

Shaking his head, the brown-haired doctor pulled the needle through and finished his stitch quickly. Then, reaching towards the cart next to him, he pulled out some bandages and began to wrap them around Lindsay's midsection.

She winced slightly as he pulled the bandages tight, but made no other indication of discomfort.

"I'll be keeping you under observation for the next two days," Luke said as he jotted some notes down on her chart. He glanced up at her almost sternly. "No arguments. You'll be moved to a room soon."

"Can I have my shirt back?"

Luke glanced up from the clipboard and shook his head. "I'll send someone with a hospital gown."

Lindsay sighed and pulled the covers over her legs, leaning back onto the bed as Luke drew the curtains shut around her.

This was just great.

She heard someone sneeze in the distance, and sunk herself deeper into the bed.

She really, _really_ hated hospitals.

* * *

One thing about the privacy curtain, Lindsay noticed, was that it wasn't very private. She could hear the chatter of other doctors beyond the curtain, some of the talking about very private information with their patients, others just catching up with the day's gossip. She was glad for the curtain, though, as she felt very exposed at the moment.

Luke never did send anyone down with that gown.

Another few minutes passed before she heard Luke's voice again.

About damned time!

He poked his head through the drawn curtains and smiled. "Here you go." He tossed her the gown, and his head disappeared behind the curtains.

It was white, with blue polka dots.

No wonder she didn't like this place. Who in their right mind would dress their patients in such attire?

She was in the middle of removing the gown from the plastic wrap when a familiar voice carried to her ears.

"What is it, Luke?"

Well, _shit._

"She got off lucky, the bullet did very minor damage-"

"I thought I told you not to get her," Lindsay called out across the curtain in a disapproving tone.

There was an obvious pause in the conversation, but before she could say anything else, she found the curtains roughly being yanked to one side, and even though she had seen Addison plenty of times, Lindsay could feel her heart hammering against her chest as the red-haired doctor glared at her, positively livid.

For her part, Lindsay had the grace to look shocked, and then annoyed, at the intrusion.

Then Addison seemed to realize that aside from the bandages, Lindsay only had her bra on, because she flushed a brilliant shade of red and turned around, shutting the curtains as she did so.

"You don't have to turn around," Lindsay stated, pulling the gown on over her head. "It's not like-"

"That was once."

"I seem to also recall that one time in the c-"

"Okay! Twice!" Addison interrupted hastily, if only to shut Lindsay up before Luke (or the rest of the hospital, really) heard more than they needed to. "Are you done yet?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Patience had never been one of Addison's qualities. "I'm done."

"Jesus, Lindsay," Addison seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say when she finally turned to face the dark-haired woman. "What the hell happened?"

"There was a kid who didn't know how to use a gun," Lindsay said, as though that explained everything. And it did, really. "It's just a scratch."

Addison stared at her, disbelieving. "You got _shot_, Lindsay. How is that 'just a scratch'?"

Everyone was always so caught up in the semantics. "Look, Addy, I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry. Jacobi's got that kid locked up." She paused, thinking. "Besides, I've received worse."

"And how is any of that supposed to make me feel better?" Addison pointed out dryly.

Lindsay laughed, shifting in the bed. "As you've very kindly made clear, Dr. Montogomery, I'm the one who got shot," she teased, her voice a low drawl. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be making _me_ feel better?"

Addison lifted an eyebrow. "In your dreams, Inspector Boxer."

Lindsay opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by the insistent buzz of Addison's pager.

Addison glanced down at her pager. "It's the Chief. He wants to see me." She looked at Lindsay, stepping closer and resting a hand on the brunette's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lindsay gave her a look that slowly gave way into a smirk. "I'd feel a lot better if you…" She trailed off, pressing her fingers to her lips in invitation.

"You're unbelievable," Addison sighed.

"Are you complaining?"

"Who said I was complaining?" Addison smiled, and she leaned forward to comply with Lindsay's request, kissing the inspector gently on the lips.

Lindsay gently gripped onto Addison's white coat, then moved her hand so that it was playing with the edge of Addison's top, before she slid her hand up, ghosting over the redhead's belly – but suddenly she found slender fingers wrapped around her offending wrist, stopping its progress.

"I have to go," Addison said, laughing as she pulled away. She meets Lindsay's gaze, and for a minute Lindsay is surprised to see the fierce concern in Addison's eyes; it makes her heart leap and her extremities tingle with anticipation. "I'm glad you're all right. I'll come visit you later."

"I don't need you to-"

The rest of Lindsay's words are forgotten as Addison pressed soft lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"Fine then," Lindsay said when she recovered from the unexpected kiss. "I'll be expecting you. Don't be late."

"Don't wait up," Addison retorted, and with that, she left, shutting the curtain behind her.

Lindsay watched the curtain until it stopped fluttering, then settled back into bed.

Addison was going to visit soon.

And just that thought was making the stay much more bearable.

Maybe she wouldn't hate hospitals quite as much as she'd thought.


End file.
